Pokemon Ranger
by Greeen Fire
Summary: its just rated T because im parinoid i dont really know how to describe it either my very first story


_Flashback-_

_The sun is falling, but the light is still blindingly bright. The silhouettes of two people sit in the depths of it. A father is playing with his young daughter just past a quaint little house._

"_Ha ha ha! Alright now, Aurora. Are you ready for this?" "Yeah yeah yeah! Ready!" "Ha ha! Okay. Watch closely now." The father finds a Bidoof in the yard and swiftly circles it until capture. His daughter, Aurora, bounding over to him. "That was cool daddy! I wanna try!" Just then, a woman's figure walks toward them. It is the girl's mother. "Having fun you two? It's time to come inside now" "Aw! Can't we have a little more time momma?" asks the girl. "I'm sorry little one, but it's almost time for bed. Besides, your father has to get his rest. He has important business tomorrow." She stares at him, waiting for the right response. Instantly, he gets the message. "Yes, your mother's right, sweetie. Time for bed." "Okay daddy". The three of them walked to the house, ready for sleep._

_Little did I know that would be the last time I saw my father..._

"**Yaawn..." A bored Aurora is sitting in a desk at a Pokemon ranger school. She is much older now, at least in her mid-teens. She twirls her pencil on her desk, and several random doodles can be seen on the margins of her worksheet. "Gaaah! I cannot take this anymore!" She thinks. Aurora slowly starts to drift off as her annoying teacher, Mrs. Helena, drones on and on about capture rod safety.**

**After what seemed to her to be only seconds, she heard the deafening slap of Mrs. Helena's ruler on her desk. It startled her. "Excuse me Miss Charens, would you like to explain to the class what rule 27 of capture rod safety states?" Still drowsy and obviously not thinking straight, she came up with the only word she could think of: "Nnngh... Pie?" The class exploded into laughter, and Mrs. Helena slammed a slip of paper onto Aurora's desk. What the note said? "Detention; disrupting the class". "Yippee..." She stated to herself sarcastically. **

**After a slow walk to the detention hall, Aurora sat herself down in a small dark corner of the room. She, besides two others, was the only person in there. And was the only one there for detention. One of them was a snoozing faculty member who worked there to make sure nobody got out of hand in detention-which was almost always empty. The other, a student like her named Isaac, or "the Teacher's Pet" as he's called. Nobody knows why he stays in the detention room, because he is almost always in the school Library.**

**Aurora sighed. She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Father? Why is it so tough? How were you able to make it through? Please, just send me a sign of help or something! " she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and tried to relax.**

_Flashback-_

"_I'm leaving now Joanne. I'll see you two later." "Goodbye Keith, travel safely." They embraced and shared a kiss goodbye. The father then peeked into his daughter's room. She was deep in her sleep. He crept over to her, moved the long, golden brown bangs from her pale face, and softly kissed her forehead. She never even stirred. He quietly left and slowly closed the door. Then he was off._

_That day, there was a breaking news story. The great Pokemon ranger Keith was pronounced dead after being mauled by a large group of Mightyena and Absol..._

**After only a moment of quaint silence, the door burst open and a man walked in, carrying another female student, who was flailing her body trying to free herself of his grasp. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Let go of me idiot! I said LET GOOO!" The man, whom had an utterly annoyed expression on his face, tossed her to the floor and left. The girl, rubbing her rear, mumbled curse words to herself. "Are you okay?" Aurora quietly asked. "Uggh, yeah, I'm alright. That damn monster Mrs. Hell-ena screamed at me to no end for being late and 'Disrupting the class'. Urrgh! But anyways, what's you're name? I'm Soluna. I'm from the Inoria region, FAAAAAAAR up north." "I'm Aurora. I moved here from the Oblivia region..." "It's nice to meet'cha Aurora! I think we'll make great friends!" 'This girl...' Aurora thought. 'She's so full of energy, so carefree and wild... I wish I could be like that...' Soluna looked over at her quiet friend, whom was staring at the floor. "Hey, you okay?" She immediately looked up and put on a false smile. "I'm okay, I'm just thinking is all..."**


End file.
